Open Your Eyes!
by Pokemon Trainer Green
Summary: My name is Morgan Fay. I grew up in Viridian and I start my journey today. But the weird thing, I've never been anywhere close to a pokemon in my whole life. I get Floyd and now he talks? Arceus what are you doing to me! ?
1. Chapter 1

Numbero Uno to cover! My name is Morgan. I am a girl at 14 years old, I have shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. I wear a white tank top and jean capris. I have a normal family in a typical city. Viridian City. It's really a nice place. Today, I am traveling to Pallet to get my first... what is it? A pokemon? Right then.

But you want to know something? I've never made contact with a pokemon before. EVER. So as you would expect, this is gonna be interesting. Welcome to Morgan Fay's world.

* * *

"You are Morgan right?" A man with a lab coat asked me.

"You bet I am," I said smiling.

"Wonderful! Have you had contact with a pokemon before?" The guy asked.

"No..." I said awkwardly.

"Great!" I don't think he heard my last comment.

"I want to welcome you to the world of pokemon! Here you will find many-" I kinda spaced, he had a beard. A BEARD! You can't blame me, "will be your partner! You will encounter many-" He should grow a mustache... "Pokemon. And blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah,"

I closed my eyes for a minute, I highly doubt he'd notice anyway.

"You got all that?" He asked me rather loudly after his speech was done.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah!" I put on a fake, 'I was listening the whole time' smile.

"Okay. Morgan, I see great potential in you," He smiled softly at me.

"Me?" I said disbelieving.

"Yes, and I don't think I ever told you my name!" He said.

"No you haven't sir," I shook my head.

He stuck out his hand, "My name is Adven. Professor Adven Oak,"

I shook it, "Hello."

He walked over to a small machine that had those pokeball thingys on it, "Now, you can choose from these three pokemon," He pointed to one with a flame sticker on it, "This one is Charmander, a fire type," He then moved to one with a leaf sticker on it, "This is Bulbasaur, he is a grass type," Finally after he pointed to one with a water droplet sticker on it, "This guy in her is Squirtle, a water type." He smiled at me again and stood back, "Go ahead, take your pick."

I moved closer to the pokeballs and looked at it for a moment, then picked up the Charmander dude, "I would like this one,"

"A Charmander huh?" He looked at it, "Good choice! Can I ask you something Morgan?"

"Yeah sure," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden but... I would like for you to go on a journey for me," He said and opened a box.

"Journey? ME! ?" I gasped.

"Yes, I would like for you to travel around the region and gather as much information on pokemon as you can, after you have done that maybe you can go to other regions," He took out a small electronic device.

"There are other regions?" I shook my head. This was sooo not happening.

"Yes," He held out the device, "This is the device you will use to record the pokemon you've seen. If you take this from me, that shows me you will be willing to do this," He looked me in the eye. This guy was dead serious.

"Umm..." I looked back and then at his hand, "But haven't you had people do this for you already?"

"In past generations. I have figured out a way to find more about the pokemon we already have information on. This is a very high tech device. Will you take it from me?" He asked again.

Oh god, he's pressuring me. I hesitated for a minute, then took it, "I will do it,"

"Oh thank arceus," He sighed in relief, "I thought you weren't going to take it,"

I wasn't. Until those beatie little eyes hit me.

"You can also join the Kanto League," He said, "You battle Gym leaders and when you've beat them all you can enter the Championships!"

"Thanks," I sighed and walked out.

Oh boy. I get to go around the whole world. Yay.

* * *

I looked at the pokeball that was given to me, I am now on route 1, I do live in Viridian. But my mom teleported me to Pallet. I think she saw all of this coming.

It then sprang open, revealing a small redish lizard thing. And it's tail was on fire. My thoughts on this: ...

"So... you're a charmander?" I said awkwardly, "Awesome..." It cocked it's head, "Um... do you want a name?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Um how about... Floyd?" I looked at him. The charmander shrugged, "Okay... Floyd it is..."

I started to walk again when I heard something, "Actually I prefer a happier name. But Floyd works," I whipped around. There was no one here but Floyd! What is going on?

"Did you... hear something?" I asked Floyd, not that it would matter. He wouldn't be able to understand me.

_'No. But I said something,' _Floyd walked over to me.

"HOLY CRAP A TALKING POKEMON!" I shrieked.

_'I've ALWAYS been able to talk!' _Floyd put on a confused face, '_So what's the big deal?'_

"GET AWAY! BACK BACK BACK!" I moved away.

_'Are you okay?' _He asked me.

"NO." I said, "NO I'M NOT!"

A talking pokemon? Oh Arceus what kind of curse have you put on me! ?

* * *

**New story! Yay!**

**Accepting 2 OC's.**

**Yay.**

**I tired. I go to bed.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Occupation:

Appearance:

Personality: (try and make it detailed. But if you can't that is fine)

Pokemon: (no more than 6 please... hard to keep up with them,)


	2. Gannon

**Route 1 (Morgan's POV)**

_May 23, 2078 (random date btw. I'll be going day by day after this,)_

Cursed. I swear I'm cursed. Pokemon aren't supposed to talk!

Floyd frowned at me, _'Why?'_

"You're TALKING! You aren't supposed to talk!" I screamed at him.

_'A little less loud next time please...'_ Floyd rubbed his head.

"AND YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!" I said ignoring his comment. What is going on?

_'We've always understood your kind,'_ Floyd rolled his eyes, _'You're the ones that don't understand us.'_

"AND IT SHOULD STAY THAT WAY!" I yelled again.

Floyd shrugged,_ 'I just thought Advy was stupid. I thought all smart humans could understand us,'_

"Advy?" I asked turning to him.

_'The one you call Professor Oak.' _He said.

"No! UNDERSTANDING. POKEMON. ISN'T. NORMAL!" I started to freak out again. God, I hated this. My life is not making sense.

_'Are we going to go on then?' _Floyd pointed ahead of us, _'You've taken about 10-15 steps onto the first route and you are going to stop?'_

"... Okay fine, let's go," I said, "But I am keeping my eye on you," Really though. You can never be too sure, what if he is some evil alien messin with my mind?

Floyd ran in front of me happily and I followed.

After about 5 minutes tall grass came into view, I stopped.

_'What are you doing! ?' _Floyd asked impatiently, _'Let's gooo!'_

"But it's tall grass! There are some powerful pokemon in there!" I said hesitantly, then sighed, "Do you WANT ME TO GET KILLED! ?"

_'I will protect you!'_ He said,_ 'Let's just go!' _He ran into the tall grass. Arceus why.

"Wait! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted and ran after him.

Floyd jumped up so I could see him, _'Okay!'_

I swear this tall grass was like a swimming pool. I feel like I'm wading into water. And I can't move very well, no wonder that sign behind us (which I ignored) said danger.

My charmander hopped back over to me and I picked it up, "Stay. With. Me." I said sternly, "You are my only thing of protection. Even if you are an alien,"

_'Alien? I ain't no alien,' _He said and tried to snap his finger's at me. Ha, you have claws. Must suck to be you Floyd.

"Alright," I sighed, not wanting to argue. Then a wild pidgey flew in front of us. It didn't see us though.

_My _plan was to avoid it. But it looks like Floyd had different thoughts.

He ran at the pidgey yelling, _'CHARGEEEE!' _He smacked into it and the pidgey fell over. It glared at him and Floyd sweat dropped nervously.

"That's what you get," I shrugged and took out the device.

*I am pokepedia.* What?

"Poke... pedia? Aren't you supposed to be a Pokedex?" I asked it.

*I was built by Prof. Adven Oak. I am a pokedex, but more technical and evolved.* It dinged at me.

"Oh... what kind of moves does Floyd have?"

*Charmander. The lizard pokemon...* It seemed to scan Floyd, *Floyd. Boy. Owned by... please say name.*

"Um... Morgan Fay," I answered awkwardly.

It continued, *Owned by Morgan Fay. Friendliness: Good. Moves it has learned: Leer, scratch, tackle.*

I stared at it, "... Pidgey."

It dinged, *Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. Boy. Moves: Sand-Attack, Tackle, Gust. ; Lv. 7*

"Whoa... lv. 7..." I gaped, "Can you uh... scratch it?"

_'Oh yeah!' _Floyd smirked and unleashed it's claws, it scraped the pidgey across the face. The little bird flew up and flapped it's wings, putting Floyd high up in the air.

"That must be gust!" I said excitedly, "Floyd tackle it!"

He did as I said, dropping both him and the pidgey to the ground. Floyd got up but the pidgey stayed down.

I took a pokeball, went over and touched the pidgey with it. The pokemon got sucked in and I jumped back, surprised.

It shook once. I looked over at Floyd. Twice. Floyd looked back. Three times. I smiled at him. And it clicked.

_'YES! WE DID IT!' _My charmander screeched happily.

"You were great!" I smiled, then returned to my normal face, "Having you talk to me is still freaky though."

Floyd glared,_ 'Get out that pidgey. Nickname him. He'll talk. I promise you.'_

I shook my head, "No."

_'Too late!' _Floyd jumped on me and pressed the button on the pokeball, it sprang open and out popped that pidgey.

I jumped nervously and searched for a name in the back of my head, "Uhh... Gannon!"

_'GANNON! ? What kind of a name is that! ?' _It squaked at me.

"He talks..." I wailed.

_'TOLD YOU!' _Floyd laughed at me.

I smacked myself, this was NOT happening! So I can really understand ALL pokemon! ? One question. WHY ARCEUS? WHY?

_'I was having a nice snack until you came along!' _Gannon eyed me.

"S-Sorry..." I said to it.

_'Oh so NOW humans can understand me!'_ Gannon sighed.

"You've been with a person before?" I asked in disbelief.

He snorted, _'Yes, but then he got a 'stronger' pokemon and left me here.'_

"Oh..." My mood deepened a little. I feel sorry for him. Being abandoned... "I won't do that."

_'Pfft.'_ He turned away, _'I'll believe that when you prove it.' _

Floyd looked up at me sadly then jumped on me and whispered in my ear, _'Don't let him get to you. You're a great trainer! He just doesn't know that yet.'_

I smiled and petted him, "Still creepy, but thanks,"

_'Any time,' _He smiled a big grin back at me.

"Shall we continue?" I asked Gannon and Floyd.

'_YUSH!' _Floyd jumped on my shoulder. Then Gannon mumbled something that I couldn't pick up.

"Okay, onward!" I started to walk, glancing back every minute or two, making sure Gannon was still behind me.

_'Stupid trainer...' _Gannon said quietly, _'Just like the others.'_

* * *

**Middle of Route 1 (Morgan's POV)**

_May 23, 2078_

"Gannon, do you want to ride on my shoulder?" I asked after walking for about an hour. We were still on route 1 and Gannon looked tired from flying, then walking, flying, walking... it was a pattern I guess.

_'No,' _He said coldly, 'I'll be fine,'

_'It's almost dusk!' _Floyd yawned from my other shoulder.

"Okay, let's stop here then," I walked over to a couple trees. Then I frowned, remembering that I had no bag, with no blanket, food, etc. Darn nabbit, "Sorry guys... I don't have a blanket or anything. Or food. Gannon can you find some?"

_'No.' _He said again.

_'Gannon! Do as Morgan says!'_ Floyd said angrily.

_'Like I'm going to take orders from an orange,'_ Gannon spat.

_'WHAT DID YOU SAY! ?' _Floyd squeaked.

"Floyd!" I demanded, "Stop that! He's just grumpy because he's hungry is all!"

Floyd bared his teeth at Gannon and walked back over to me,_ 'Okay. Only because you said though,'_

"Gannon. I expect you to be in a better mood okay?" I said softly, "I don't want you to pick any fights,"

_'I'll do whatever I feel like,' _Gannon said at my remark.

I looked at Gannon sadly. He's never going to change... he'll hate me forever. Great.

"Come on Floyd," I sighed, "Let's find some food."

Floyd nodded, jumping on my shoulder again.

"You can come find us if when you want to," I told Gannon and walked off with Floyd.

It's not even night and I already made an enemy. Ah... heavy sigh. I feel sorry for you Gannon.

* * *

**_REALLY_ early update. Okay! SO, first off I would like to thank Spiritual Moon, Lily Light, Acetrainer777 and 100-Percent-Empoleon for submitting OC's! And I am happy to announce that all of them will make it in my story!**

**To bowser communist lv x... uh, I would love to accept your OC but... that person just is... a little strange. I am happy you sent one and I am sorry I can't take your OC! I hope you will keep reading though!**

**NO MORE OC'S BEING ACCEPTED! THANK YOU! :)  
**

**Fanficssuck, thanks for the feedback! I am always happy to take advice and friendly criticism to improve my story! (Just don't abuse that power... it would be mean to criticize me for no reason.) Yeah, That first chapter was rushy, but I hope this was at least a little better!**

**Poor Gannon. He trust no one no more. ;^;**

**You go Floyd! First kill. :3**


	3. Back Home

**Middle of Route 1**

_May 24, 2078_

I woke up and looked around, still route 1... are we ever going to get out of here? I stretched and looked over at Gannon and Floyd. After me and Floyd came back with the food, none of us really talked. And I hate silence. I started to pack my bag, not like there was much to pack.

_'Mmm... Morgan?' _My charmander opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yes?" I asked back.

_'Oh good, you haven't left.' _He collapsed on his back again. I slightly laughed. He really was a good pokemon.

I picked Floyd up with one arm, slung my back pack over my shoulder and gently lifted my sleeping pidgey with the other. Gannon stirred, but didn't wake up.

Floyd snored and snuggled in my arms, I giggled. This was too funny. Ah well, time to get to Viridian.

* * *

**Viridian City**

_May 24, 2078_

After a while my hometown came into view, "Thank God I didn't run into anymore pokemon," I mumbled.

Floyd had waken up and looked at the city, _'So this is where you live?'_

"Yup!" I smiled, "You can't really see it yet but... it's an amazing place."

_'Awesome.'_ Floyd said in awe.

Gannon squirmed and I released my grip on him a little bit,_ 'What are you doing? !' _He eyed me.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to be in a pokeball when you woke up." I sighed, "Sorry if it bothers you."

Gannon flew out of my hand, onto the ground and started walking. I shook my head. And I thought he'd really warm up to me...

Floyd jumped out of my arms and ran into the town, oh arceus finally. _'WHOA! It's big!'_ He said excitedly.

"You know there are bigger cities," I laughed.

_'REALLY! A-Are we going to go there?'_ He asked.

"Yes, all of those big cities." I picked him up again. Gannon rolled his eyes.

"First, a pokemon center, then we'll check out the gym." I said and glared at Gannon.

_'Whatever,'_ Gannon sighed. We came to a big building and it had a P on the front.

We went in and I returned Floyd and Gannon to their pokeballs and gratefully handed them to nurse joy.

I sat down and took out a book. I was at the best part when the book floated out of my hands, "! ?" I looked up to see a boy about my age smiling.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" The blonde haired, blue eyed boy asked me.

"Um, yeah," I rolled my eyes, "I _live_ here,"

The boy snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! I ran into you about 3 years ago!"

"You did?" I asked, very confused.

"Yeah! And then you ran away from me!" He laughed.

I looked at him, was this guy crazy? WTC! ?

"You had such cute ponytails! Your hair was curled and you looked like you had just been attacked!" He said, twirling keys on his finger.

OHHHHH! That collision! It was about 4 years ago, ignoring that b***tard's time telling.

* * *

_I was running back home, because I had started to be chased by a pokemon. It left you know, but whatever, I was like... 10._

_*CRASH*_

_I looked up at a boy that crashed into me, and his blue eyes stared back at me._

_I scrambled back, "!"_

_The boy looked at me confused, "What's wrong?"_

_I said nothing and tried to get to my feet. _

_"Hey, hey! You aren't answering me!" He said and crossed his arms._

_I ran past him, not knowing that my ring had fallen off from the fall._

_The boy spotted my ring, "HEY! WAIT!"_

_I kept running until I was out of his sight._

* * *

I looked at the newly matured boy. ... I never did get his name.

"So you are?" He asked with a big goofy grin.

"I'm Morgan..." I said cautiously.

He jumped on me and pulled me into a hug, "AWESOME! I'm Mason!"

"#%(&#%!*#!" I shouted, my eyes going wide, I shoved him off me and he fell to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS WAS THAT! ?" He blurted in my face.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT POUNCED ON ME!" I yelled back.

"I was going to give something to you but I guess you don't want it." He smirked.

"..."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Here," He held out his hand and there was a ring in his palm. I grabbed it and took a hold of my hand, pulling me to my feet.

I glared at him and dusted myself off, then I looked at the ring. I went speechless and slid the ring on my finger, after a while I could finally choke some words out, "Oh my-... Where did you find this?"

"Where you dropped it that day," He smiled.

"Oh my..." I clenched my hand.

"And in repayment you have to let me come with you!" He said happily.

My face went blank, "What?"

"Yup Yup!" He said.

* * *

I went to get my pokemon when nurse joy called me.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT 3PM!" Mason yelled as I walked out.

I let out Floyd and we went to check the gym.

_'GYM! FIRST GYMMMMM!' _Floyd sang, I smiled at him.

We then came to the gym, it had a sign on the door, -Under Construction, Gym Closed-

"Gym closed! ?" I gasped. My charmander sat down and tears appeared in it's eyes.

I sighed, "Let's go to my house okay?"

Charmander nodded sadly and we headed over to my house. What more could be going wrong! ? I run into a crazed boy, then the gym is closed? I hope at least home is normal. That and I have some things to go over with my mom.

* * *

**Lazy. Update. Yay. **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little crappy. I was lazy and being forced to get off. **

**This boy he is... Adhd. If you don't know what it is, I suggest you look it up!**

**Gym! ? Closed! ? **

**House? You shall find out her family in the next chapter!**

**REVIEWWWWW!**


End file.
